Quand tout va vite sauf côté coeur
by Millama
Summary: Cette mini-fiction se situe au début du tome 5 de Harry Potter. Harry revient du monde des moldus afin de passer en comission pour avoir fait un "usage abusif" de la magie. Il découvre la maison de son parrain, ainsi que bien d'autres secrets...notamment celui de Fred et Georges Weasley.
1. Chapitre 1: Les cachotteries des Jumeaux

**Chapitre Un** :

La cinquième année à l'école de Poudlard allait débuter, et Harry s'était retrouvé dans la maison de son parrain juste avant le début des cours. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas un événement joyeux qui l'y avait amené, mais une convocation à comparaître au ministère afin de justifier l'usage de la magie dans un environnement moldu dont il avait fait preuve. Ron et Hermione étaient tous deux descendus prendre le petit déjeuner, ne sachant pas que Harry était lui aussi réveillé. Il avait fait semblant de dormir. Arrivé la veille, il avait -pensait-il- déjà beaucoup trop attiré l'attention des gens qu'il considérait de sa famille. Il poussa un soupir, la tension à son comble. Un « CRAC » se fit entendre et il sursauta. Il allait allumer la lamper lorsqu'il entendit deux voix se chamailler.

« _ On est pas dans sa chambre Fred !

_ Tu crois ça ? Moi je te dis qu'on y est !

_ Sûrement pas ! Il n'y a personne ici, hors Harry est resté dans sa chambre !

_ Je suis sûr pourtant qu'on est allés dans la bonne pièce ! »

Ils furent interromput par un « hum,hum », qui les fit sursauter. Harry alluma la lampe, retrouvant Fred et Georges, étonnement main dans la main, qui le fixaient avec deux grands yeux. Les jumeaux se redressèrent, cachant leurs mains dans leurs dos. Harry haussa le sourcil.

« _ Qu'est-ce que..., commença-t-il tandis que Fred rougissait et Georges tournait les yeux vers le plafond.

_ Rien, on voulait te voir !

_ Quoi ? Moi ? Demanda-t-il les yeux grand ouverts.

_ Non, les limaces à cornes sous ton lit !

_ Evidement, toi ! Fit Georges.

_ On voulait savoir pourquoi tu faisais semblant de dormir. »

Harry sentit que c'était un mensonge inventé sur le tas afin de retarder la véritable discussion. Il croisa les bras en haussant un sourcil.

« _ Ah, vraiment ?

_ Euh..., se dégonfla Fred en lançant un regard de supplication à Georges

_ Non..., hésita son double

_ En vérité, nous voulions te demander si ce qui s'était dit l'an passé était vrai !

_ Pardon ? S'offusqua Harry, ne comprenant pas où Fred voulait en venir.

_ Si tu avais vraiment...

_ Eu une relation avec Draco..., grommela Georges. »

Harry s'étouffa, les joues prenant soudain une couleur pourpre intense. Il avait oublié d'être discret par moment à Poudlard et plusieurs élèves avaient du lui jurer de ne rien révéler sous peine de subir un maléfice, mais apparemment, un avait oublié sa parole.

« _ Qui vous a dit ça ?! Grommela-t-il.

_ Oh tu sais, nous, on s'en fiche un peu de qui nous dit quoi..., dit Georges avec un sourire narquois.

_ On s'occupe plutôt de ce qui est dit ! Fit Fred en lui lançant un clin d'oeil.

_ Je vois. Et donc, pouvez-vous me dire, à quoi vous sert cette information ?

_ On voulait juste en être sûr ! Sourit Fred.

_ Et savoir si tu étais toujours avec lui ! »

Harry poussa un soupir. Il n'avait vraiment pas eu l'intention d'y repenser, ni même d'en reparler.

« _ Non..., grogna-t-il avec mauvaise humeur.

_ Mais... »

Georges fût interrompue par le bruit de pas dans l'escalier, et dans un « CRAC », les jumeaux se volatilisèrent. Le cœur de Harry retomba et il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Jamais il n'avait été aussi heureux d'échapper à Fred et Georges. Il se leva et commença à s'habiller. Des coups secs retentirent à la porte qui s'entrebâilla lorsqu'il articula difficilement un « oui ? » en mettant son tee shirt.

« _ Harry ? Tu es debout ? Demanda Mrs Weasley.

_ Oui, oui !

_ Le petit déjeuner est prêt, une fois que tu l'auras prit, rejoins nous dans le salon de l'étage, on a du nettoyage à faire. Lui dit-elle. »

Il répondit à l'affirmative, et elle referma la porte. Il était entrain d'enfiler un sweet lorsqu'à nouveau le « CRAC » caractéristique à la transplanation retentit. Il soupira après avoir fait un bon. Que lui voulaient encore les jumeaux Weasley ?

« _ Oh oh ! Tu as vu ça Fred ?

_ Oui ! On arrive pile au moment où monsieur est encore en caleçon !

_ Vous allez me laisser tranquilles oui ? Ronchonna Harry.

_ Il s'est levé du pied gauche je crois mon cher Fred.

_ Il semblerait, il a peut-être glissé sur une bombabouse ? Ricana Fred.

_ Ca suffit ! Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ?

_ On souhaite continuer la conversation que maman...

_ A si gentiment interrompu toute à l'heure. Compléta Georges. »

Les craintes de Harry augmentèrent lorsque Georges se cala contre la porte, les bras croisés sur la poitrine et que Fred prenait une chaise pour s'asseoir juste à côté de Georges. Il soupira, mit son pantalon et se laissa tomber sur le lit.

« _ Qu'est ce que vous voulez savoir ? se résigna-t-il

_ Combien de temps ça a duré ?

_ Euh...je ne sais pas, l'équivalent d'un mois, réfléchit Harry.

_ Comment ça ? S'étonna Fred.

_ Eh bien, on ne sortait pas...réellement ensembles, disons qu'on se voyait...parfois et en regroupant ces « parfois » ça donne un mois. »

Harry à présent était aussi rouge que son tee-shirt, et Georges avait un sourire presque pervers sur le visage. 

« _ Vous vous aimiez ?

_ De mon côté..., il laissa sa phrase en suspens le temps de formuler correctement sa phrase,...oui, je l'aimais. Mais tout ne finit pas comme on le veut, puis ce n'est qu'un crétin. »

Aucune haine dans son ton, une simple constatation.

« _ Et depuis quand sais-tu que tu aimes les hommes ?

_ Je...quoi ? Répondit-il, éberlué.

_ Depuis quand ? Répéta Fred, regardant son frère comme si Harry était un attardé.

_ Eh bien...je...je n'y ai pas pensé. Ca...c'est venu tout seul.

_ Oh..., se contenta de commenter Georges.

_ C'est tout ? Je peux aller manger maintenant ? »

Fred et Georges hochèrent la tête, et se décalèrent afin de le laisser passer. Alors qu'il se trouvait entre eux, brutalement, ils se plaquèrent contre lui, le prenant dans leurs bras. Harry haussa les sourcils, un peu surprit par ce brusque élan d'affection de la part des jumeaux.

« _ Euh... »

Fred et Georges se décalèrent, et avant qu'il n'ait pu dire un seul mot, ils avaient transplané. Il resta quelques secondes là, au même endroit, hébété, puis haussa les épaules avant de sortir. Après tout valait mieux ça que se qu'ils lui aient tourné le dos. Il sourit, il avait toujours apprécié les jumeaux dans le fond, et ça lui aurait été difficile de les voir lui tourner le dos. Souriant sans vraiment avoir de raisons, il descendit et s'installa aux côté de Hermione et de Ron.

« _ Ca va ? S'inquiéta Hermione pendant que Pattenrond s'amusait avec les bouchons de bière au beurre.

_ Parfaitement.

_ Tu...euh...ne t'inquiètes plus pour ta convocation ? »

Toute sa bonne humeur faillit s'envoler, mais heureusement, les jumeaux arrivèrent avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

« _ Oui, mais je ne peux rien y faire pour l'instant alors...on verra ce que ça donnera... »

Hermione n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Il leur avait hurlé dessus la veille sous la pression, et aujourd'hui, plus rien ? Elle soupira et se leva pour aller aider Mrs Weasley. Fred et Georges s'assirent de chaque côté de Harry qui sentit son cœur pulser un peu trop rapidement à son goût.

« _ Ron, tu peux nous passer les toasts s'il te plaît ? Demanda Georges avec un sourire sardonique.

_ Oh, non, attends il va se fatiguer Georges, laisses moi faire ! »

Et Fred fit un mouvement de baguette qui amena les toasts à lui. Ils s'esclaffèrent tandis que Ron levait les yeux au ciel. Harry l'entendit même grommeler « sont pas possibles ceux-là » dans sa barbe, ce qui le fit sourire.

4/4


	2. Chapter 2: Trop d'informations à la fois

**Chapitre Deux**

La semaine qui passa fût longue et éreintante entre le stress de la convocation qui approchait à grand pas, le nettoyage intensif de la maison de Sirius, ainsi que les jumeaux qui n'arrêtaient pas de faire hurler Mrs Weasley ou de poser des questions à Harry. Enfin, le jour de la convocation arriva et Harry partit très tôt, l'estomac en vrac, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre. Ses pensées allaient et venaient vers les jumeaux. Ils s'étaient montrés relativement affectueux envers lui ses derniers jours. Non pas qu'ils aient été très très affectueux, mais ça avait été assez peu discret pour que Harry s'aperçoive de quelque chose. Etrangement, ça ne le rebutait pas. Même si il n'était pas sûr d'avoir envie de subir la crise de colère de Mrs Weasley...

« CRAC »

« _ Félicitations Harry ! »

Une masse se jeta sur lui, il se rendit compte que Fred le serrait contre lui. Il déglutit, hésitant à rendre son étreinte à Fred. Georges transplana à côté et les enferma dans ses bras. L'étreinte dura plus longtemps que ce que la société l'accorde et enfin les jumeaux s'écartèrent.

« _ On voulait te féliciter à part pour avoir réussi à gagner contre le ministère, dit Georges

_ On avait pas très envie que tout le monde nous voit...

_ Affectifs. Termina Georges. C'est pas de nous... »

Ils semblèrent hésiter puis Georges se gratta la nuque, gêné. Harry les regarda, le cœur battant mille fois trop vite, la peur au ventre.

« _ En fait...on voulait te le dire depuis un moment...

_ Je voulais le dire d'abord, grommela Fred.

_ Oui, bon ok, tu as été le premier à t'en apercevoir frérot.

_ Mais il est vrai que ça m'a soulagé quand tu m'as dit que toi aussi.

_ Faîtes comme si je comprenais, ça me dérange pas, grogna Harry qui ne comprenait absolument rien à ce qui était entrain de se passer. »

Les jumeaux rirent et vinrent s'asseoir à côté de Harry. Ce dernier se sentit rougir, son estomac fit un looping. Il déglutit. Fred ouvrit la bouche et...

« _ A TABLE ! »

« CRAC »

Harry regarda de chaque côté de lui, puis soupira. Les jumeaux avaient disparut. Harry tomba sur le lit. Ne saurait-il donc jamais ce que les jumeaux avaient derrière la tête ?

« _ Ben alors Harry, qu'est ce que tu fais là tout seul ? Fit la voix de Ginny qui venait d'ouvrir la porte.

_ Oh...rien...je...euh réfléchissais.

_ Tu veux en parler ? Demanda-t-elle gentiment.

_ Non, enfin, je ne pense pas qu'en parler changerait grand chose, ce n'est pas important.

_ Même si ça ne change pas grand chose, ça peut toujours faire du bien. Sourit-elle.

_ C'est vrai... »

Il y eut un silence durant lequel Ginny commença à fermer la porte, pensant que la conversation était terminée.

« _ Eh, Ginny ? »

La rousse rouvrit la porte, restant dans l'encadrement.

« _ Oui ? »

Harry poussa un soupir de résignation et lui fit signe de fermer la porte. Elle alla ensuite s'asseoir sur le lit d'en face. Il sembla réfléchir un moment avant de demander :

« _ Si jamais...des personnes...que tu connais depuis quelques temps, venaient à se rapprocher de toi subitement, comme ça...tu en penserais quoi ?

_ Ca dépend de quelle façon ces personnes se rapprochent, répondit-elle tac-au-tac.

_ Euh...hein ? Fit Harry, totalement perdu.

_ Oui, tu peux te rapprocher de quelqu'un en ayant juste envie d'être plus proche amicalement.

_ Oh lala...trop compliqué..., marmonna-t-il.

_ Mais non, c'est tout simple, tu n'as juste pas l'habitude ! Rigole-t-elle avant de se lever. Tu sais Harry, si tu sens que ces personnes ont vraiment un comportement différent, écoutes ton cœur. Je pense qu'il sera le mieux placé pour te dire ce qu'il se passe, même si ton cerveau refuse de l'admettre. »

Et sans aucun autre discours, elle sortit en chantonnant. Il la regarda sortir et la suivit pour aller manger, il verrait bien ce que ça donnerait de toute façon.

**************************************************

Quelques jours avant la rentrée, le 12 Square Grimmaud était en état d'alerte, Mrs Weasley allait et venait dans les couloirs afin de tout nettoyer avant que ses enfants et Hermione ainsi que Harry ne partent. Les jumeaux n'avaient pas pu finir leur conversation avec Harry, et ce dernier ne savait pas vraiment si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Il avait décidé de passer outre, étant donné que d'autres tourments autrement plus important lui embarrassaient l'esprit. Une fois de plus, Ron s'était levé avant lui, et il était désormais allongé à regarder le plafond en se demandant qu'est ce qui allait bien pouvoir se passer maintenant.

« CRAC »

Les jumeaux se servaient si souvent de la transplanation que plus personne ne sursautait désormais.

« _ Harry ? Chuchota Fred.

_ Hum...

_ Tu crois qu'il dort encore ? Demanda Georges à son frère.

_ Non, je ne dors pas. Allumez la lumière. »

Un mouvement de baguette plus tard, Harry s'était réfugié sous la couette pour ne pas mourir face à la lumière. Il sentit Fred et Georges s'asseoir sur le lit et tirer doucement la couette. Après avoir grogné, il la rabattit pour voir leurs têtes. Ils étaient un peu pâle, comme si ils avaient passé la nuit à réfléchir.

« _ Nous aussi on est gay. »

Harry se redressa d'un coup comme s'il avait reçu un électrochoc, la mâchoire grande ouverte. Il inspira, referma la bouche et regarda les jumeaux tour à tour. Ils étaient sérieux en plus.

« _ Pardon ?

_ Oui, on avait l'intention de te le dire, mais euh...

_ Maman a toujours eu un don pour intervenir aux moments les moins...

_ Appropriés.

_ Attendez...vous êtes en train de me dire...que...tous les deux, vous aimez les hommes ?

_ Oui.

_ On sait que t'es long à la détente le matin Harry.

_ Mais là, tu dépasses toutes nos attentes ! Rigolèrent-ils.

_ Laissez moi digérer ça, je ne m'y attendais pas. Je pensais qu'Angelina...enfin...

_ Oh...c'était..., commença Fred.

_ Indéniablement une erreur. Grimaça Georges.

_ Oui, heureusement on lui a vite dit ce qu'il en était.

_ Et vous … ?

_ Oh depuis quelques temps déjà, disons qu'on ne voulait pas vraiment faire honte à maman..., dit Fred avec un sourire.

_ Mais comme c'est notre dernière année à vivre chez elle et papa. Poursuivit Georges.

_ Et qu'ensuite on aura notre chez nous au dessus du magasin.

_ On a décidé que cette année on lui dirait tout. Firent-ils.

_ Peut-être pas aujourd'hui hein, précisa Georges.

_ Non, indéniablement pas aujourd'hui.

_ Mais sûrement quand on partira de Poudlard.

_ Ce qui pourrait se produire dans peu de temps. Conclut Fred dans un immense sourire.

_ Je vois...d'ailleurs...dans les familles de sorciers, les parents dont les enfants sont gay...ne le prennent pas mal de ne pas avoir de descendance ? Demanda Harry pour qui cette question restait en suspens depuis quelques temps.

_ Tu n'es pas au courant ? Répondit Georges avec de grands yeux. »

Il y eut une minute de silence pendant laquelle les jumeaux se regardèrent avec des yeux immenses.

« _ Au courant de quoi ?

_ Euh...

_ C'est...

_ Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée que ce soit nous qui lui disions alors que... ? Questionna Fred à son frère.

_ Ben justement, vos mieux tu ne crois pas ?

_ Vous allez vous décider à me raconter où j'ai le temps d'aller déjeuner et revenir ? Demanda Harry.

_ Bon. A toi l'honneur Fred. C'est à toi de le faire, Dit Georges avec un sourire large.

_ Hum. Les sorciers hommes peuvent avoir des enfants entre eux Harry. »

Si les yeux de Harry ainsi que ses oreilles avaient pu tomber, ils l'auraient fait. Il n'en croyait pas un mot.

« _ C-c-co-comment... ? Comment est-ce possible ? Réussit-il à articuler après un moment de silence.

_ Biologiquement parlant, nous ne sommes pas fait comme les moldus.

_ De grandes théories ont été faites là dessus d'ailleurs, et pour la plus répandue...

_ ...et la plus plausible...

_ La magie aurait modifié notre corps, apportant certains changement capitaux !

_ Je vois..., fit Harry,...donc de ce côté là y a plutôt pas de problèmes.

_ Non. Répondit Georges.

_ Ceci dit ça reste une honte pour pas mal de sorciers.

_ Surtout ceux qui se disent « sang-pur », à leurs yeux il n'y a pas plus grand déshonneur !

_ Sauf pour Malefoy apparemment ! Ne put se retenir Harry en rigolant.

_ Surtout les Malefoy, bien que eux ils le cachent et ne le disent à personne.  
>_ Je...pardon ? J'ai sûrement mal comprit mais tu as dit « eux », Fred ? Sourcilla Harry.<p>

_ Oui. Ils le sont de père en fils, mais se marient avec des femmes pour faire bonne figure. Grommela Georges.

_ Merde alors..., souffla Harry. »

Les jumeaux rirent de sa réaction, puis redevinrent sérieux. Apparemment, il n'y avait pas que ça qui les préoccupait.

« _ On voulait t'en parler parce que...

_ Euh...

_ LES GARCONS ! »

« CRAC »

Nouvelle disparition des jumeaux. Harry se retint de hurler de frustration. Ils étaient à deux doigts de lui dire la chose la plus importante de la conversation. Il se leva et s'habilla, rageant à moitié. Il adorait Mrs Weasley, il n'y avait aucun doute la dessus, mais de temps en temps, il aurait préféré qu'elle ne se mette pas à hurler en montant les escaliers quatre à quatre.

« _ Tu es prêt Harry ? Demanda-t-elle une fois la porte entrouverte.

_ J'arrive..., grommela-t-il.

_ Tu vas bien ?

_ Oui, oui. Je...je descends de suite.

_ Très bien. Je vais appeler Fred et Georges. »

Et elle disparut derrière la porte. Il soupira en s'asseyant. Il fallait qu'il se calme, Mrs Weasley ne lui avait rien fait. Mais entre les rêves bizarres, Dumbledore qui ne lui adressait plus un mot, et les jumeaux qui n'arrivaient pas à trouver le temps de finir leurs explications, il se sentait à deux doigts de craquer. Et puis pourquoi son cœur battait-il autant quand les jumeaux étaient dans la même pièce. Autre fait étonnant qui le fit se stopper dans sa réflexion. Comment se faisait-il que Mrs Weasley confonde Fred et Georges alors que lui même arrivait très bien à les différencier ? Aucune réponse ne lui vint. C'était instinctif.

« CRAC »

« _ Votre mère est censée passer dans votre... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Fred le prit par la taille, posa ses lèvres sur sa bouche, l'embrassa ardemment puis chuchota à son oreille.

« _ Je t'aime. »

« CRAC »

Il avait disparut. Harry cligna des yeux, en état de choc. Deux minutes passèrent, il ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

« CRAC »

Georges apparut, le prit par la taille avec un regard sensuel, et l'embrassa à son tour.

« _ Moi aussi Harry... »

« CRAC »

Tout allait trop vite dans la tête de Harry. Une tempête le dévastait, il était figé sur place, ne pouvait plus bouger. On toqua à la porte.

« _ Harry, il faut que...Merde ! Harry, ça va ? HARRY ! Cria Ron. »

Il n'entendait plus rien, seulement son cœur qui pulsait dans ses oreilles à toute allure. Ses joues s'étaient empourprées.

« _ Molly, cesse de t'inquiéter, je crois qu'il est simplement en état de choc. »

La voix de Sirius. Il avait envie de le prendre par le bras et s'enfermer dans la chambre avec lui et Buck pour lui parler, pour lui raconter. C'était la seule voix qu'il réussissait à entendre.

« _ Maman, laisses moi faire.

_ Qu'est ce que tu vas faire Gin... »

Personne n'eut le temps de comprendre, un grand « SPLASH » retentit, et ce fut comme une libération pour Harry. Il était trempé et glacé, mais au moins ses idées revenaient petit à petit à la normale. Il s'ébroua un bon coup et remercia Ginny d'un signe de tête.

« _ Ca va mon chéri ? S'enquit Mrs Weasley.

_ Oui...je...Sirius ?

_ Hum ?

_ Je peux te parler une seconde ? »

Il hocha la tête, et fit sortir tout le monde. Ginny tourna la tête pour les voir, mais sa mère ferma la prote en lui lançant un « ce ne sont pas tes affaires » et insonorisa la porte pour que les oreilles à rallonge ne lui permettent pas d'entendre la conversation.

« _ Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive Harry ? S'inquiéta Sirius. »

Ce dernier inspira profondément, ne sachant pas par où commencer son récit.

« _ Hum...tu...te souviens, l'an dernier je t'ai parlé de ce qu'il se passait avec...Malefoy ?

_ Oui, parfaitement, je t'avais même dit..., commença à le morigéner Sirius.

_ Oui ! Le coupa Harry. T'en fais pas, je ne suis plus avec. Juste...Fred...et Georges...

_ Ah...ils viennent de te l'avouer ?

_ Oui.

_ Je pensais pas que ça te choquerait tant que ça.

_ Ah ben quand même c'est un choc !

_ Mais enfin Harry, toi aussi...

_ Attends...tu parlais de quoi, là, au juste ?

_ Du fait qu'ils sont venus me voir toute à l'heure pour me dire qu'ils aimaient les hommes eux aussi. 'Ont été surprit de voir que tu me l'avais avoué d'ailleurs. Marmonna l'ancien prisonnier.

_ Oh...non, je ne te parlais pas de ça, rougit Harry. »

Il expliqua à son parrain ce qu'il s'était passé juste avant que tout le monde ne rentre dans la pièce, le retrouvant pétrifié. Son parrain émit un sifflement admiratif.

« _ Deux d'un coup ! Ma parole, tu ne fais pas semblant !

_ Haha, très drôle. Je ne suis pas sûr que...ce soit une bonne chose.

_ C'est vrai, tu ne sais pas, mais rien ne t'empêche d'essayer tu ne crois pas ?

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Eh bien, si tu essaies, au moins tu sauras à quoi t'en tenir, alors que si tu ne fais rien et que tu attends comme ça, les bras ballants, tu finiras forcément par t'en vouloir.

_ Mouais... »

Son parrain posa sa main sur son épaule, la serra, et s'en alla. Harry poussa un long soupir.

« CRAC »

Les jumeaux apparurent, rouges de gêne.

« _ On...on...

_ Maman...

_ Nous a soupçonné d'être à l'origine de ta frayeur.

_ Elle ne sait pas exactement ce que c'est...

_ Mais elle sait que c'est nous.

_ Tu nous pardonnes ? Demanda Fred avec des yeux brillants. »

Harry les regarda tour à tour, se leva, et s'approcha d'eux.

« _ Moi aussi. »

Ils ouvrirent de grands yeux.

« _ De... ?

_ Oui. Moi aussi. »

Il se mordit la lèvre, et ils se précipitèrent vers lui pour le prendre dans leurs bras. Fred l'embrassa, remplacé par Georges quelques secondes après. Son cœur palpita. Il enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Fred. Il s'aperçut alors qu'ils n'avaient pas la même odeur, c'était à peu de chose près, la même, mais elles avaient quelque chose qui les rendait différentes.


	3. Chapter 3 : Les après séances

**Chapitre Trois**

Les vacances d'été avaient prit fin, laissant place aux cours. Les jours avaient défilés, rapides comme l'éclair, et les devoirs s'empilaient sur la table de Harry, Ron et Hermione, tout comme sur celle de Fred et Georges. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment pu se retrouver un instant tous les trois depuis qu'ils s'étaient embrassés, ce qui agaçait pas mal Harry. Même pendant les séances d'entraînement – enfin...surtout après -, ils avaient pas pu se parler seuls à seuls. Harry grommela, si il n'avait pas autant été en retenu avec l'espèce de crapaud rose qui leur servait de professeur contre les défense du mal, il aurait sûrement pu profiter un peu plus. Il poussa un soupir, bien heureusement, ce soir là, il n'y avait ni retenue, ni devoir...mais...un entraînement de Quidditch. Ca aurait au moins la faculté de le détendre.

Il avait beau dire, même si il n'avait pas vu le temps passer...il avait envie de se retrouver seul à seul avec Fred et Georges. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre, mais il en avait besoin. Soupirant, il prit son balais sur l'épaule, et descendit au terrain de Quidditch pour aller se changer dans les vestiaires. Ron y était déjà, il s'y était rendu directement après la réunion des préfets.

La séance se déroula plutôt bien, bien que le vent glacial les avait gelés, ils avaient réussis à s'entraîner de façon pas trop catastrophique. Malheureusement Ron avait été la raison pour laquelle tout n'avait pas été très bien. Encore trop peu confiant, il avait prit peur et laissé passer plusieurs buts. Harry avait réussit à attraper le vif d'or plusieurs fois bien que sa concentration fût basse. La faute de Fred et Georges sur lesquels il ne cessait de jeter des coups d'oeils furtifs afin de se délecter un peu.

Ils se précipitèrent dans le vestiaire suite à l'arrivée d'une pluie fine et glaciale qui les avait gelés jusqu'aux os. Tous se changèrent en vitesse, et Ron – le bout des oreilles complètement rouge – fût le premier à partir en grommelant « 'vais réviser pour le prochain cours », ce qui -en langage Ronnien- voulait dire qu'il avait honte de sa séance d'entraînement et qu'il ne réapparaîtrait que tard dans la journée.

Harry, Fred et Georges mirent un long moment à se changer, tentant de gagner du temps pour rester ensembles tous les trois. Ils n'avaient pas eu besoin d'échanger de mots pour se faire comprendre. Il suffisait de voir leurs yeux s'attarder sur leurs corps pour savoir qu'ils voulaient rester. Personne ne s'en aperçut. Peut-être parce que personne ne les soupçonnait.

« _ BON ! Cria la nouvelle capitaine des Gryffondors. Vu que vous mettez un temps incroyable à vous changer ce soir, je vous laisserais fermer les vestiaires. Il faut que j'aille travailler.

_ Pas de soucis ! Répondit Georges, rayonnant.

_ A toute à l'heure les garçons ! Oh, Harry, si juste...tu pouvais comme la dernière fois...EVITER...de te prendre une retenue...ça serait bien, on a besoin de toi pour le prochain match. »

Et elle ferma la porte, laissant là les trois acolytes. Georges se dépêcha de sortir sa baguette et lança un sort pour la tenir fermer qu'importe le sortilège utilisé pour la rouvrir. Fred s'approcha de Harry qui sentit la chaleur de son corps augmenter. Le regard de Fred était intense, profond, et fit rater plusieurs battements au cœur du jeune brun. Ni tenant plus, ce dernier passa sa main derrière la nuque de Fred et l'embrassa. Il l'embrassa longuement, comme si il reprenait enfin une grande respiration. Georges passa derrière lui et lui ôta ses lunettes pour les poser à l'abri. Il mit ses mains sur les hanches de Harry et déposa des baisers dans son cou. Le ventre de ce dernier tentait de s'envoler accompagné de son cœur. Il planait. Il délaissa la bouche de Fred pour embrasser Georges à son tour. Tout était là, tout était parfait. Il était bien, et n'aurait jamais voulu que cela s'arrête.

Au bout de quelques minutes, essoufflés et aussi rouge que leurs tenues de Quidditch, ils s'écartèrent les uns des autres. Harry se laissa glisser au sol. Fred se plaça derrière lui, et Georges contre son torse. Ils entremêlèrent leurs mains, heureux.

« _ J'espère qu'on va pouvoir avoir le vestiaire comme ça plus souvent..., commenta Harry. »

Ils acquiescèrent, puis Georges se tourna face à Harry. Il se mordit la lèvre, hésitant. Il ferma les yeux, inspira, expira puis...il ne se retint plus et fondit sur les lèvres de Harry une nouvelle fois. C'en était finit de la gêne et des principes. C'en était finit des bisous tout mignons. La tension était palpable et l'élan de Georges venaient de les sauver tous les trois d'une nouvelle frustration. Harry eut alors le déclic. Il comprit comment il pouvait les reconnaître quand ils étaient tous les trois. Fred était un peu plus doux, un poil plus romantique que son frère qui lui se laissait guider par son instinct et agissait sans réfléchit trop longtemps. Oh, évidement Fred n'était pas en manque d'agissement sur un coup de tête, disons simplement qu'il le faisait avec plus de délicatesse. Autre chose, Fred avait une odeur un peu plus épicé, tandis que Georges avait une odeur plus boisé. Il sourit.

Là, pour la première fois de sa vie, il était comblé. Ce qui se passe exactement, on ne le dira pas, ils ont défié les lois de la gymnastiques, prenant par instant des positions à en faire pâlir d'envie les contorsionnistes de haut niveau. Les minutes défilaient, mais ils s'en fichaient, ils s'aimaient, se donnant les uns aux autres corps et âmes. Bien sûr, ils n'avaient pas oublié la capote magique, Harry bien trop angoissé à l'idée de devenir père aussi jeune avait forcé Fred et Georges à en mettre bien que ces derniers n'aient posé aucune opposition. Les gémissements emplissaient l'air, et dans un dernier cris, ils jouirent en choeur avant de s'effondrer sur le sol, plein de sueur, épuisés, mais le sourire aux lèvres. Ils avaient enfin réussi à se retrouver, et Harry était motivé pour ne plus avoir de retenues avec Ombrage afin de pouvoir revivre plus rapidement un instant pareil avec Fred et Georges... 

FIN


End file.
